


Hand Job

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: AmeRus NSFW Drabbles [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Under the Table, VK Drabs, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #94: Pairing Order: AmeRus / Rating: M / Prompt: Alfred giving Ivan a handjob under the table</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Job

"They're really going at each other," Alfred whispered while keeping his straw poised in his mouth with his tongue, Ivan giving him a little shrug as he checked his scarf pattern one more time, needles clicking every so often as he speedily worked through all of the stitches methodically and rhythmically. Quirking his lips in mild annoyance when Ivan neither confirmed nor denied his claim, Alfred set his cup down as the rest of the room devolved into pointless arguing to stare at his secret lover, no one paying attention to the two unusually quiet nations in the room. "Wanna have some fun?"

"Hm?" Ivan hummed in response, frowning and looking at his needles for a moment before tracing his finger along a line of instructors on his page. Growing a little more irritated at being ignored, Alfred leaned in close to Ivan, his boyfriend reflexively moving aside so they wouldn't touch. Nose wrinkling and eyebrows furrowing together, Alfred glared just slightly at Ivan as his lover went back to his project, face tucked into the loose loop of his scarf as he went about doing his own thing.

"Alright, that's it," Alfred huffed and reached out suddenly, thrusting an invasive hand right between Ivan's plush thighs, his lover startling with a jump and a soft gasp. Violet eyes blown wide, Ivan spared Alfred a sideways glance, his shoulders slightly raised in a defensive position as Alfred let his lips turn up into a sickly satisfied smirk. "Got your attention now, huh?"

"It seems you might have something a little  _extra,_  too," Ivan grumbled irritably, but the tone in his voice remained partially intrigued, Alfred's sporadic and spontaneous nature always amusing to him. His lover grinned maliciously at him, ever playful and a little too straightforward for Ivan's subtle nature. But perhaps that was just another reason they meshed so well together.

"Yeah, well I think I want a little bit  _more_ ," Alfred purred, dropping his voice into a lower range so not as many people might be able to hear, and Ivan couldn't help the little shiver that seriousness sent up his spine. Hunching forward, he stifled a quiet grunt into his scarf as Alfred ground the heel of his palm against the silky material of Ivan's pants, rubbing little circles down along the center seam. Twitching from the stimulation, Ivan grunted and slowly started to curl up into Alfred's warm touch, trying not to gasp too loudly as he curled up over the table.

"Stop," Ivan grumbled the order under his breath, starting to tremble as Alfred pressed harder and rubbed faster and moved closer, tilting his face up towards the crook between Ivan's neck and shoulder hidden by that soft scarf. Letting out a strained whine, Ivan's face flushed a dusty rose to match the color of the project in his hands, Alfred grinning a little wider as his lover started to fidget. Naturally, Alfred took all of Ivan's embarrassed little huffs and keening whimpers as encouragement to continue.

"Do you  _really_  want me to stop?" Alfred teased haughtily into Ivan's red ear, scooting his chair even closer as he started to fumble with Ivan's zipper, the older man jerking somewhat when Alfred even had the gall to swipe that taunting tongue across those blush and completely kissable lips of his—

"They will see," Ivan huffed out, voice quiet and strained from the effort it took to hold back from grabbing Alfred and just throwing him onto the table for what he was doing to him just then. Chuckling breathily into Ivan's ear, Alfred finally managed to one-handedly wrestle Ivan's zipper down, tugging the button out of its loop a moment later.

" _Good,_ " he snickered huskily as Ivan squirmed in his chair, starting to rock and press a little more enthusiastically into Alfred's hand.  _"Let them."_

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
